Pushing Farther Than This
by Reanna888
Summary: Ok. I'm not sure about the final pairing yet. So, Kyohei is kidnapped and his friends have to travel all over the world to get him back, using mysterious money donated by a ghost of a man. Sunako starts on the journey in love with Kyohei, wanting her lover back. But will that change along the way?


_**FanFic's:**_

_**Wallflower:**_

Sunako+ Takenaga

***SUNAKO***

"Sunaaaakkkkooooo..." I sighed. Kyohei had been bothering me all day about making a cake. God knows why. "Suuuunnaaaakkooooooo..."

I groaned and turned to the blonde boy that had pirched himself beside me as I watched a Splatter movie. "I'll make it latter. Go away."

"But I want a cake nooooowwwwwwwww!"

I sighed ruefully. "Fine." I got up and Kyohei ran after me like a puppy about to get a treat.

"Cake! Yaaaa!" He jumped up in the air, causeing the walls to shake slightly. When we reached the kitchen, we both ghasped. The whole room was black, covered in burnt stuff you could hardly call food.

"Oh! Hi Sunako. Can you help?" I walked over to the burnt-up Noi.

"Sure. But what are you doing, anyways?" Kyohei started walking towards us.

"Back!" The red haired girl hissed. "Out! This is girl stuff, so you're not allowed in this conversation!"

"But-"

He was silenced by me throwing a green-covered pot at him. "Get OOOUUUTTTT! You evil creature of light!"

He made a face and ran out, yelling for the other house members to save him. "She's trying to kill me again!" He sounded like a child tattleing to the teacher.

I sighed and turned to Noi. "Now, what were you doing?"

"Oh! Ya, I'm making a super-duper birthday cake for," She got all lovey-dovey. " . !" I sighed yet again. "But, as you can see, cooking isn't my forte'. I need help and the guys are useless! Please, Sunako?" I sighed and nodded my head. "Great! So where do we start, just tell me what to do!"

Over the next hour, we constructed a five-foot cake. It was vinilla with milk chockolate iceing and a few decorations on the top. It was 3 layers and each layer had a different fruit lining it. The bottom and largest level had blueberries. The middle was lined with cherries. And the top had half-strawberries. I thought it looked good and drooled slightly at the chockolate.

"We'll give it to him tomarrow. Oh, that reminds me. Sunako, will you help me plan my dear Takenaga a party?"

I visibly cringed. "No. No way."

"But why not?"

"Because I KNOW you're going to make it full of light and beauity." I hated how these people made things like that. Damn creatures of light. But after a few minutes, I caved. Noi had offered to buy me black out curtains and a grim reaper action figure if I helped out.

"Yay! Let's have it in the living room!" We decided to set it up tomarrow when Takenaga would be at an aftwer school study group. He wouldn't be home until about 6:00. So we went to bed, as it was already 9:32. I walked into my room and just about melted onto the large, black bed. '_How'd I get myself into this?'_

* * *

_*****Next moring - Kyohei's POV*****_

I hadn't ever gotten a cake last night, and had gone to bed cranky. "uuuhhh..." groaned, rolling out of bed. "What the...?" On my floor sat Hiroshi with a note on his face. I cautously snached the note and read it as I headed to the bathroom downstairs.

Note:

_**To Kyohei.**_

_**Get up by 6 to help me and Noi with something. If you're not down in the living room by 6:15, you won't get any breakfast. And DON'T wake up Takenaga! If you do, Noi will most likely kill you...Then again, wake him up! Anyways, be here by 6:15. **_

_**Your future killer, **_

_**-Sunako**_

I glanced at the clock. _**6:08**_. "Damn" I muttered as I rushed to my closet to get some cloths on. "That stupid girl. If you can even call her a girl." I snickered to myself as I pulled my pants over my boxers. When I was finnaly dressed, it was _**6:13**_. I slid down the railing to the stairs. Rushing wih all my might, I nearly toppled to the floor as I came to the bottem of the stair case. I made it to the living room with secons to spare. Noi and Nakaharah were sitting on the couch.

"Wow." Noi said blankly. "Seconds to spare. You're pretty quick on your feet. I wonder if the olimpics would accept you..." She started babling on about numbers and people I didn't know. So I just glared at the black-haired girl beside her.

"What did you want me for? And where's my food?!" I roared like a child, then pouted slightly.

"Oh! We need to throw a birthday party today for Takenaga! He'll be in love with me after this!": She then made a sort of fangirl squeal. Then Sunako handed me a large plate holding toast, eggs, bacon, and a poptart.

"There's juice at the table" She muttered miserably, sulking from the room. I watched her go and when I turned back to Noi, noticed she was now talking about Takenaga. How her one sided conversation had gotten from the olipics to her boyfriend, I've no clue. So I decided to sit down and eat breakfast. When I reached the kitchen, I found Sunako pushing around her eggs with a fork. I sighed inwardly. _Great. Now the depressing girl's depressed. This is juuuusst GREAT!_ "Kyohei." My thoughts were interupted by Sunako's quiet voice.

"Hu?"

"Did...Why do you think Noi likes Takenaga?"

I froze for a second. _Why's she want to know that?_ "I, uh, don't know. Mabey because he's smart?"

"Intelegance has nothing to do with love." She grumbled miserably. "How pathetic."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Come on. We need to go buy party stuff. Noi would waste all out money."

_I just CAN'T get my head around that girl!_

* * *

_*****Sunako's POV*****_

We did the shopping quickly and was back within the hour. After we got done setting everything up, it was past 5:30. "You two! Go get dressed in something nice!" Yelled Noi. We both sighed and lugged ourselves upstairs. Kyohei dissapeared into his room and I into mine. Soon enough, Yuki appeared to help me pick out cloths.

"No."

"But Sunako, Noi told me to. She said if I didn't, there'd be hell to pay. Please?"

I sighed deeply. Yuki shure knew how to get his way. "Fine. Just this once." He thanked me greatly and picked something out he'd brought. It was a black, long sleaved shirt with white fire degines on it. He also brought tight black jeans and black boots with low heels and silver lining. _Not as bad as I'd thought. But it still sucks._

"I tried finding something Noi would accept that you might like." The childish boy said shyly.

"It's ok. At least it's black."

His face lit up. "Really? Great!" With that, he ran off somewhere else. I soon walked down the stairs to where the party would be. Noi had told us all to be there a few minutes early to greet Takenaga when he came home. He soon did, and we went through all the common traditions. I slinked off as soon as I could. I left the door open behind me as I walked out onto the back porch.

"Sunako?" Takenaga had come out behind me and closed the door.

"Shouldn't you be in there? Noi's going to have a cow."

"Well...I-" He was cut off by the scream of helicopter wings approching. "Oh no." He said quietly. "SHE'S here..."

* * *

**Ok. So, this is my first fanfic. So be nice! I'm going to introduce multiple possible couples. I'm also probably going to make a few leamon scenes, but I'll warn you first. **


End file.
